How Far Will You Go For Silence
by Bubbly12
Summary: This is a sequel for my other story, Can You Keep a Secret. England manages to find Rachel, and he tries to lure her to her death. He also began killing more people and the other nations have found out. The only questioned is, will they stop him or let him get away with it? Will anyone survive this nightmare? USUK is also include.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I decided to make a sequel on this. As you all remember from the first story, England survived (obviously) and no one suspects him of anything. The survivor is now a fugitive and in hiding, but England is willing to kill again so he could keep his identity a secret. This will have chapters this time! I'll have USUK, but later on because right now it's one sided or unrequited feelings. Also Rachel didn't get married with Greg so she doesn't have his last name.**

**How Far Will You Go For Silence**

Ring! Ring!

"Hello?" A girl with brown short hair answered her phone timidly. Only a few people knew this number.

"Hello Rachel" That voice!

"How do you-"

"Aw, don't tell me you forgot me already love." No! It can't be! She killed him and watched him die!

"No! You can't be alive! I killed you!" She could hear the cold laughter from the other side of the phone. She looked around her small apartment to see if she was alone.

"No Rachel, you didn't. I just called to ask how you've been, with you being a fugitive and all." Rachel gritted her teeth, wanting more than anything to see this man suffer the same pain she went through and Gregs'. He showed no remorse for what he did to her late love and how he ruined her.

"Please, just please. Leave me alone." She pleaded him, "Let me live my life in peace."

"I can't my dear, you know too much already and I just can't wait to see your pretty face again. Goodbye Rachel, see you very soon love." The line was was cut and Rachel could only stare at the phone in silence.

"I'm going to relive this nightmare all over again..."

**With England**

England put his phone in his back pocket. In truth, he did pity the girl. He didn't really want to kill her, (well, maybe a little, she did spray him with pepper and kicked him in the groin) but he had to protect himself and his fellow nations. No one should know of their existence except their bosses and the government's most important.. If the whole world knew, chaos will be sure to come and they might get captured by the wrong hands and be used as weapons for someone's own amusement. That's what they all feared.

"I'm sorry Rachel, but I have no other choice. You must be eliminated." England brushed his hair from his eyes and stared at his reflection at the mirror. He gave a sad smile, but then turned to a craze grin, "Since I have no other choice, I might as well enjoy it."

**With America**

"Found anything?"

"Not anything yet sir."

America had his top agents and detectives try to search for Rachel Mitchells, if she had somehow managed to hide in the US. He wanted to help England search for her in the UK but he declined, saying there might be a possibility that she fled the country.

America grit his teeth in frustration, but gave the agent his usual go happy smiles.

"It's cool! Just keep searching please." The agent nodded.

"Will do sir." He and the very few knew of America's identity and that was it. America's smile faded when he turned back to his work, but his mind went back to that night he found England. It's been a year, but the memory was still fresh.

_Flashback _

_America realized he left his wallet back at England. He drove back, and he was already getting there until he sees an unfamiliar car driving in fast speed. They almost collided but America made a turn before they crashed. America had enough time to see the driver and it was a young blonde woman and she stared right back at him for those few seconds before she drove off._

_America began started to get worried. She came from England's direction, so he sped up and made it to the driveway. America saw that the door was wide open and ran inside and searched for England and called his name._

_America went to search upstairs to search._

"_England! Where are you !?" America went to the hallway and smashed through the closed doors. America finally made it to the door to the right and when he made one step inside, his nose was attacked by a foul odor. He turned on the light and saw two bodies._

"_England! Oh my God!" America ran over to England and picked him up with tears running down and falling on England's face. England's body was covered with bullet holes, blood, and his eyes were red. "Who would do this to you..? Why did I leave you…? I could of stopped this! Oh God...England! I'm so sorry!" America cradled England's body, ignoring the blood soaking his clothes._

_At the hospital, America explained everything to the doctor but made sure that he couldn't tell anyone._

"_Listen Doc, you better make sure you don't let anyone know about England because if you tell anyone things will get very complicated." The doctor nodded in fear, the look America was giving him was freaking him out but he reassured him._

"_I understand and don't worry we're doing everything we can to save your friend." _

"_Thanks Doc." America calmly stroked England's hair, while England breathed through his air mask. "I promise I'll find who did this to you and make them face justice."_

_While England was in his coma, America finally identified the person who did it. It was the driver, her name was Rachel Mitchells,the other body in the room was Greg Andrews who was her fiance. America tried to understand why she did what she did. Why did she decide to kill her husband? Why use poison? Why attack England? America also blamed Greg. He texted her to come over and England became part of the crossfire. America also found that file, Greg found out about England being a nation, and wondered what happened between England and Greg. He needed England to wake up so he could tell what happened._

"_I saw her and I let her get away." America was talking to Canada who was trying to comfort his brother and convince him it wasn't his fault._

"_America, none of this was your fault. No one knew this was going to happen, and when England wakes up he might be able to give us some answers to what happened." America looked at Canada with sadness in his eyes._

"_I'm taking him to my house, my boss needs me back at the states so I'm bringing England. I want to be the first person he sees when he wakes up." Canada was going to ask how was he going to convince England's boss, but America beat him to it. "I managed to convince his boss and he agreed."_

_Flashback Ends_

America blamed himself for letting her get away. The way she left England like that, pepper sprayed his emerald eyes until she finished the bottle and shot him eight times. America wanted to know why she didn't do the same with Greg. Greg's laptop was in custody and they found out about he had been researching England for a while now. People who knew Greg and Rachel said that the couple had been experiencing some problems, mostly Rachel complaining that Greg was mostly focused on his research and not given her attention. When Greg had texted her to come and meet England, Rachel planned to kill both of them in a fit of jealousy. The theory enraged America, but he wasn't all convinced in it.

After a week England woke up from his coma. America decided to ask England when he was completely recovered.

_Flashback_

"_England, what happened between you and Greg when he found out you weren't human? What happened? Do you know why his fiance killed him and tried to kill you?" England stopped reading his book and looked up at America. England closed the book, and put down already memorized the page number._

"_I denied it all. I told Mr. Andrews that I was not the person he was looking for, but he was persisted. I left to get our tea, and saw him on his phone and I asked what he was doing. He told me he was texting his fiance." America growled. "America are you alright?"_

"_He texted her to come over, and thanks to him you were attacked." England just shook his head and smiled at America. America blushed when he saw England's smile._

"_Oh America, don't blame the man for being so trusting of people. He didn't know something like that was going was going to happen. Then I heard a car park outside and Greg told me that was his fiance and both us were very confused to why she came here." England gently touched his fading scar on his forehead, "I invited her in, not knowing her true intentions. As I served them tea, I would see Rachel glaring at Greg and he took no notice. As Greg began to drink his tea he somehow fainted, Rachel and I took him to one of my guest rooms, but as I was about to lay Greg on bed Rachel sprayed me with pepper spray. I was too focused on my burning eyes I didn't notice that she went downstairs to grab my gun, until she shot me. I can only blame myself for what happened to Mr. Andrews and I feel sorry for him that his love would do something like this." England had guilt over his face. "I wish this didn't happened, if I only did something different then no one could've gotten hurt."_

"_No! None of this was your fault! You're the victim here! There was something going on between those two and they brought in on you for no reason at all!" America hugged England comfortably, "There was nothing you could've done. You didn't know what went through that lady's head for her to do this, just promise me you won't blame yourself for this." England could only look at America's blue eyes with sadness, but he still had that fake smile._

"_America, I really wished I could, but this is something else." England hugged America back and and whispered in his ear, "I just want to let you know, what I do, I did it to protect everyone."_

_Flashback Ends_

America decided to plan a World Meeting tomorrow without England knowing. England couldn't know, because he doesn't want to do anything about it. He only told America he would handle it, and if she was located anywhere in the US then she would be brought back to the UK to face punishment. It wasn't enough for America, he personally wanted to know why Rachel Mitchells did what she did and send her to justice.

If only America knew he was far away from the truth.

**Somewhere in the UK with Rachel**

Rachel was huddled in the corner in her small apartment, clutching her dyed hair. After the experience with Arthur, she decided not to tell anyone except a friend who was helping her in hiding. What would she say? Who would believe her? She just wanted to move on with her life and the only person she trusted was Sarah. Sarah was the only person who believed she was innocent.

_Flashback_

"_Sarah!" KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK "It's me! Rachel!" The door opened and revealed a woman with dark hair that almost reached her shoulders with hazel eyes. _

"_Hey Rachel, what's wrong? You look like crap!" Rachel gave her, 'Does it look like a give a fuck' look, but quickly explained._

"_Listen! My fiance Greg he was killed and the guy who killed him almost killed me and-"_

"_Greg's dead?! How!?"_

"_I don't know how!? The guy tried to kill me too! But I used pepper spray and used his gun and shot him! I don't know what to do! Greg's dead and I just killed a guy! Then I'm on the news saying I'm the one who killed Greg and I committed a crime against England! What do I do?" Sarah grabbed Rachel by the shoulders and pulled her inside._

"_First off, don't yell everything outside because someone might hear you and second, calm down so we can both figure this okay." Rachel hugged her friend and began to sob on her shoulder. She was frightened, she didn't know was going to happen. "Will figure something out."_

_Flashback Ends_

While in hiding, Sarah convinced Rachel to let her dye her light blonde hair brown and to cut it short so no one can identify her. They were going to run to the US but for some reason Rachel was also wanted there. They tried Canada, other European countries, and even Asia! But were met with the same results, Rachel was wanted all over the world!

Rachel knew thie had something to do with Arthur Kirkland, poor Greg got involved in something he shouldn't have and now she would have to pay. The year passed and she was getting used to hiding until the phone rang and someone used her REAL name. Arthur survived being shot in the head and multiple times in the chest.

Rachel still had nightmares of it. When he chased her everywhere, and wouldn't stop until she was dead. Sometime Rachel dreams that Arthur traps her in an alley and stabs her, other times she's in a hole with a dead body of Greg and Arthur is burying her alive! Now he's alive and he knows where she is and is coming. What if he has Sarah!? Rachel lets the tears fall freely and roll down her chin. Right now, she has to figure out how to survive.

**With England**

England had been searching for Rachel for a year. It was until a month later a link was given to him by one of his operatives of where Rachel was and who was helping her in hiding. Another woman named, Sarah Livigi. As England was given this information, he began to make a plan. How to lure Rachel into one of traps and finally get rid of her. He considered to use her family as bait, but no he wouldn't do it. He didn't want to spill anymore innocent blood that had no interference with his situation. But maybe he could use her friend, Sarah Livigi. Rachel must of told her something that also qualify her in knowing England. That way, Rachel won't be lonely when she dies because someone will die with her. Only thing, England was going to make her friend's death swift and painless, while Rachel. England had something more in mind, he wanted to see that pathetic little whelp beg for death when was done torturing her. Making him destroy his door, chasing after her, and then killing him. England never felt such humiliating defeat from a mere human, who caught him off guard.

He wanted to see her bleed and slowly watch as her life slipped from her slowly. Just the way it did from her stupid fiance. As England continued to plot ways to torture the woman, a part of him was pleading for him to stop. To stop this madness, telling him everything will not go well if he continued on this path.

"I'm doing this to protect everyone...everyone...America…"

**All right thank you all for reading! Please review ! I hope it was good. If I forgot to add in words please ignore and pretend I did use them so it makes sense. Please ask questions and try to guess what happens next in the reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for taking so long, but I've had a little writers block and I also written more england fanfics and I've been doing some more on the insanity, but maybe a little more on psychopathic path research to suit England in this story. Also I've been thinking in putting another OC but with a partnership going on so England's not alone. Anyways please enjoy and please review!**

**Chapter 2**

"Sir, are you certain you want this girl to work for you? She's just a teenager and a little..not there…" England's secretary said as he came out of an interviewing room.

"Gerald,I need an assistant around to help me with some of my work. For example, who's going to take care of my rose garden or feed my cat when I'm off in another country? I need to know everything is in place when I return." England adjusted his tie and turned to face Gerald. "How do I look?"

"Splendid sir! But I still don't understand why you would want this girl, she's just been released-"

"I had her released, and I have my own reasons. Now, lets see if she's right for the job."

**Interview Room/England's POV**

Katie Rockster was sent from foster home to home, she had trouble fitting in especially in school. She was finally sent to an asylum at the age of 17 when she stabbed a classmate in the eye with a pencil and asked why had she said.

"An eye so pretty shouldn't belong to someone so vile. "

Katie knows what right and wrong are she just doesn't care. As long as she's having fun,she has no care in the world. I pitied the young girl to not have anyone to understand her and I really do need the help. Who's going to feed Crumpet when I'm on business and need someone to trust with my little secret. When it's all over I don't know if I should let her go or should I provide her with the same fate, well that will come later.

I walk in the room and I'm being stared at big green eyes with dark eyeshadow. From the file I read, Katie was supposed to have long blonde hair but instead she had chopped jet black hair. She wore a short black dress, with black leggings, and fishnet gloves, but mostly she had this innocent playful demeanor when she sung her legs back and forth.

"Are you going to be staring at me all day mister or are we going to get on with this interview?" She said with impatiens.

"Forgive me dear, let's proceed with the questions."

"Wonderful! Ask me anything!" I mostly asked her about her home life and how good with plants and animals.

"Anything else Mr. Kirkland?"

"Please love, call me Arthur and yes, but this is only between us, understand?" She nodded and we leaned closer and I held her gaze.

"There's this woman who I've been having some trouble with and my only solution is to do something very drastic. She knows something about me that's supposed to be a secret and I can't afford to let anyone know and I'm trusting you with that secret." Katie gave me a bewildered look.

"You're letting me know one of your secrets? You trust me that much?" Her eyes narrowed in suspicion, "If it's that important why are you letting someone like me know about it? For all I know this could be some kind of trick! You could be some kind of pervert and take advantage of me!" The little...no no, that's not what a gentleman calls a lady.

I got off my chair and walked over to her and quickly pulled her up. She gave me a glare amd tried to get out of my hold.

"Hey! Hands off the merchandise!"

"Please , I know you haven't trusted anyone in a long time but I want to let you know that I think you're really special." She stopped fighting and stared at me in disbelief. From what I can tell, she hasn't heard a compliment like that in a long time. "That's why I trust you of all people to keep my secret."

**Katie's POV**

He thought I was special? All my life I was always told I was worthless or some kind of freak! Then one day, I just snapped and I plucked meanie Nancy Sharaw's eye out with my pink pencil with black hearts on. She was so rude and treated everyone below her, but she had such beautiful amber eyes and I just wanted to keep it and put it in a jar. The doctors in the asylum were so unfair, they didn't even let me keep such a beautiful eye. As I stayed in the hospital, I kept thinking over and over again of the blood running down Nancy's face and I didn't understand this feeling I would get just watching it. Her screams of agony and the screams of terror of the other students, it was just so fast and so..so..wonderful! I wanted to experience that feeling again! It was just so addicting!

And now I'm being called special? By a man who barely knows me, but knows my past. Mr Kirkland lifts my chin with his hand and stares deeply at my eyes with his forest green eyes. I feel my heart going crazy and my face feel like it's burning.

"Ms. Rockster, are you listening to a work I'm saying?" I felt his brush my lips and I felt another feeling. One I never felt before, is this what someone call love? Whatever it is, I love it! It's more captivating than hearing all those lovely screams! I took a deep breath and asked him.

"What's your secret Arthur?"

**England's POV**

Silly girl was so easy to convince. Now I have her wrapped around my finger, like a puppet, no more like a porcelain doll.

" I'm not human, I'm something else."

"Huh? I brushed her hair behind her ear and told her.

"I'm the personification of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland but everyone calls me England for short."

I explained to her everything about me and the other nations, following every word I said. I finally told her of Rachel and how she discovered my secret when I killed her fiance. I noticed the way Katie would look angry when I mention Rachel and how she supposedly 'killed'me.

"What do plan to do to her when you find her?"

"I'm going to kill her and everyone else who knows." My response brought joy to her face and she clapped her hands together.

"Then I'll be the only person in the world who knows your secret! I'll do anything for you!" I held my laughter, my plan was working.

"Anything you say? So if I asked you to help me commit these crimes you would do so without questions asked."

"I will! I promise and if you don't believe me then let's pinkie swear!" Okay, that got me off guard, but then again this woman was insane might as well go along with it. We did the pinkie swear as our promise and I began to tell Katie of my plan.

**With America**

I wanted to check up on England and see how's he doing. I've been pretty busy and I just wanted to spend some time with him. I even went buy him roses, since I know they're his favorite. But lately he's been brushing me off, saying he was too busy or I'm being overprotective! I mean, I'm not that overprotective. I just put a few spy cameras in his rooms and driveway, and a few agents following him everywhere and maybe a bit of following him around not like a stalker or anything! So I decided with a surprise visit! I rang the doorbell and I heard footsteps. As the door oped I swung the roses behind my back and into the arms of...a gothic looking chick?

"Who the hell are you!?" I blurted out, "And where's Eng-I mean Arthur!?" She giggled and I growled. Who was this lady? Where was England? I swear if something happened to him this lady is so going to be-

" , someone's at the door! You better hurry he seems a little fussy~"

'Let him in." She gestured me to come in and she gave a curtsy.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Katie Rockster and I'm 's assistant and soon to be girlfriend! But not yet!"

"GIRLFRIEND!? WHAT THE FUCK DO MEAN BY THAT!?" Okay, I officially hate this girl!

"America? Why are you doing here?" England came with a red robe exposing his chest. I'd be drooling but right now I'm furious!

"Oh just decided to visit ya, but I see you've been blowing me to spent time with you're new girlfriend!" I said pointing at that gothic lolita looking chick.

"Actually it soon to be girlfriend, we're not together yet!" She chirped.

"Whatever!" I yelled back at her as she only giggled and for some reason started talking of her future with England, creepy…

"She's not my girlfriend, nor will she in the future. She's an assistant of mind, but more like a maid, I needed someone to take care of my home and Crumpet while I'm away." I wasn't convinced.

"Then why she day-"

"Katie is a little not there at times, but after a while you get used to her um, unique personality." She gasped and latched herself on England's arm.

"Oh gosh! You think I have a unique personality I feel so flattered by such sweetness! It shows our relationship will blossom into love!" England gave her a look of disgust and pulled his arm away from her.

"Why don't you just get me some tea for my guest and I," He ordered her and she nodded like an obedient pup.

"Oh course! Anything for you sir!" She skipped off to make the tea and I was so glad she left.

**Okay sorry for the rush and for the late chapter. So here I decided to make England manipulative and charming I searched that up on psychotic behavior. I also made another OC to be more like a sidekick for England and she's just plain insane and easily manipulated. Please review and ask questions and also give advice!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the third chapter on this story and if any of you are reading England? Arthur? World Savior we will get started, but we are a little busy. As for Another Earth I will be starting on that one too. Oh and can you guys please please review to let me know how this story is! Hopefully you enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

**England's Place**

Gerald was helping England with his paperwork before he left for the World meeting. As they continued to sign documents, England noticed how tensed Gerald was and he would twitch every time they locked eyes.

"It looks like I finished my part. Farewell sir, I hope everything goes well for you in the G8 meeting." Quickly filling out his papers and getting out the door, but was stopped at the sound of his name.

"Gerald, I actually wanted to have a little chat with you before you leave. Do you have the time?" England said, "If you're worried about the meeting it won't really matter, we never get anything done there." Gerald cursed mentally. He really did not want to be in the same room with this man, no! This monster! Gerald knew he probably wasn't the only person who knows of his country's deed, hell he was the first person England told.

'Okay Gerald, whatever you do be cool! Don't expose yourself, he probably doesn't even know!' "What is it sir?" England gave him a teasing smile and replied.

"You didn't think such betrayal would go unnoticed right? If you did, then you're more than a backstabbing leech, you're the most foolish man on this earth." Realizing he's been caught, Gerald tried to make his escape by the running out the door. As he opened the door, there stood Katie. She wrapped a plastic bag over his head and pushed to the floor. Gerald tried to get the insane woman off him, but he was quickly losing oxygen. England watched the scene in amusement, and as he watched the person he most trusted out of everyone in the world lose consciousness.

"No one betrays me and lives to tell it, no one."

**A dark basement underground England's Place**

"Wakey wakey sleepy head~" Unfortunately that person got tired of waiting and slapped Gerald across the face leaving a red handmark. "I said to wake up shitbag!" Gerald opened his eyes in shock and confusion. He saw England and Katie staring at him as if he was a sack of meat hanging from a tree as a treat for two insane homicidal lions!

"Oh god! Please sir! Whatever I did to displease you, I'm very sorry! From the bottom of my heart, I beg you please don't kill me!"

"Silence you worm! I don't want to hear the pathetic pleas of a rat! Now Katie, be a dear and bring the equipment. " Katie rolled in the cart which contained many sharp objects. "Remind me to send Oliver a thank you card."

"Will do sir!" Katie handed England a small knife and he was hovering it above Geralds' eyes and lips.

"Tell me, which do prefer? Thee eyes or the tongue, if I were you I'd choose tongue." Gerald began to tear and tried once again.

"Please England my family has served you for centuries! Have you forgotten all that! Have mercy I beg you!" England only stared unemotionally at him, and Gerald could only pray he'd get out of this alive.

"It's true, your family has been loyal to me for as long as I could remember. You are also the last of their bloodline, it's just a shame you haven't inherited their loyalty. Oh, and if you're wondering how I found out your treachery I'll tell you"

**Flashback**

"_Italy I have all the forms with me here, but I don't think I'll be over there that soon. So do you mind coming over here. Thanks I'll see you soon old chap!" England hanged up the phone and turned to see Gerald shuffling through some papers,but he quickly turned his gaze to the nation. "Gerald I need you to prepare some tea during the afternoon before you leave, I would ask but the way she make it is just um...not my cup of tea."_

"_Of course sir! Anything you need."_

"_Great! Now I have to find that woman and ask her to get this place looking clean." England said, as he remembered the horrible mess Katie made a few hours ago. "I'll be back."_

_As the door clicked, Gerald stopped shuffling papers and turned to the phone and quickly went for it and called the person England was talking to earlier._

"_Ciao, England ?" He heard an Italian voice at the end. _

"_Listen, the man you recently talked to is very dangerous! Please arrive with authorities, I'm a witness!" Gerald whispered loud enough in the phone, but he heard the door opening and he quickly hanged up. England saw Gerald shuffling through papers in the cabinet but he was shaking. He gave him a puzzled look when they stared at at each other._

_What Gerald hadn't known was that England had been listening to their conversation on another phone by the hallway._

**Flashback**

"By the way, you didn't prepare the tea like I told you too. Now I have another reason to punish you for." England cupped Gerald's face and leaned in close. Gerald could feel England's breath on his lips when he spoke, "Even though you betrayed me, I will miss you you know. I don't think I'll ever be able to replace you." He wiped a trail of tears from Geralds' cheek with his thumb. He turned to Katie who waited obediently for his orders. "Let's start with scalpel, I believe a mutilation is in order~"

"I believe you're right my good sir!" Katie said with glee and handed the scalpel to England. Gerald began to panic and plead again.

"NO PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING! LET ME LIVE I BEG OF YOU!" England only laughed and started to cut through Gerald's face.

England began to dig the knife dip into Gerald's cheek. He then stuck his finger into the wound and would slowly pull the skin and ripped it off! Gerald screamed a horrible scream when he felt the burning sensation of the loss of his flesh! Katie began to jump up and down, while clapping.

"Do it again! Do it again!" England wasted no time and turned his attention to the other cheek. He ripped the flesh of the other cheek, and began to start making cuts all over Gerald's face. Gerald's face was barely recognizable and the blood was soaking shirt. England turns to Katie and asks for a knife.

"I'll release you now of your suffering." England stabbed Gerald through the heart and stared into his eyes, which no longer had eyelids. Gerald's eyes began to fade and England pulled out his knife. England grabbed Gerald's face and put their foreheads together, ignoring the blood. "I hope you find peace, old friend."

"Bring me the power saw Katie and the gardening tools."

"What for Mr. England?"

"We have new fertilizer for the garden!"

**America's POV America's House with Japan**

" , I don't believe this is a good idea. We need to respect 's privacy and not spy on him with cameras." Japan said, while he watched another screen of an empty room in England's home.

"No! I failed to protected England and I won't have it happen again!" America said and continued to look through more screens. Japan sighed and looked at a screen of a basement and was shocked at what he's seeing. Japan wanted to vomit, England was cutting a man to pieces and was covered in blood. Of course countries had pasts of torture and brutal deaths but they could never commit them, not even Russia! Yet here's England doing such an act!

"America look!" America looked confused. 'Why would Japan raise his voice?' He stared at the screen in horror across his face. It was a horror movie come to life and he could see the soulless eyes of England's emerald eyes.

"Oh...England..why...WHY?!"

**Alright how was the third chapter? Hopefully good, and may I ask you guys(even I probably asked already) what do you think the reactions of each nation would be or should be? It can be positive or negative your choice.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, here's the fourth chapter and I hope you guys liked it. Also I'm doing this in Google Drive so when I convert this some of the words disappear and the sentences don't make sure. If any of you come across that, please ignore it. **

**Anyways, now Japan and America know what England did. Italy should also be arriving and what about Rachel?**

**Chapter 3**

**Italy Arriving To England**

"Ciao England!" Italy said happily. Over the years of getting to know each other, Italy wasn't afraid to be around England anymore and became good friends. England and a girl both jumped when they heard his voice. "Hey what you guys doing over there for?" Italy was making his way over to the garden, he didn't notice the sinister look the girl had.

"Hello there Italy! Nothing here!" England had a nervous smile as he tried to fix his more than usual messy hair. He was leading Italy back into the house, so he wouldn't see what he was doing in the garden. "Katie make sure nothing pops out!" England called out and turned back to Italy. "Her name's Katie and she's new." England and Italy finished their work and chatted for a bit.

The door opened and Katie came inside. Her hands were covered with dirt and she was really tired.

**Italy's POV**

England called me to talk more about the documents at his place. England is a really cool guy when he's not mad! As I was getting ready I got a second phone call from England, but it was some other guy. He told me to stay away and England was something, because I couldn't hear him. The phone broke off when the other guy could finish the sentence. It got me really nervous to visit, but when I got there England was just the same as ever! A normal helpful guy!

"Hey England, I have to tell you something?" He looked at me with child curiosity.

"Really, what?"

"Right after you called me, someone else called. I could barely make out what he was saying." England gave a relieving smile and laughed.

"I do apologize, but that was an old friend of mind. He wanted to pull some kind of joke, but I cut off the line so he wouldn't." When he said that, all the suspicion I had dissapeared. England's not a bad guy, he's a truthful normal guy. Then the door opened and Katie walked in, looking very tired and hands covered with dirt. I would have asked if she was okay, but her smile and eyes scared me. England noticed my distress and talked to her. "Katie, be a dear and wash up." Her eyes soon turned adoringly to England and cheeks filled with blush.

"Arthur, I buried him deep under! Just like you said!" I got creeped out and England looked so scary! I saw how his nails dug into the table and I really want to leave! Katie then looks at me, "Are going to k-" England stood up and grabbed her shoulder.

**England's POV**

Katie was just about to uncover my secret in front of Italy! When I finally kill Rachel, I'll dispose of Katie next. I grabbed her shoulders and then cupped her face so she could look up at me.

"Katie, I need you to go to the other room right now. I have a guest right now, okay." She nodded obediently and walked to the other room. I turned to look at Italy and he shaking in fear. I sighed, and laughed to clear up the mood. "I'm sorry about that friend. Katie isn't all that well, but she's a sweet girl once you get to know her." He nodded because he understood, and had a bit of tears in his eyes. I know where this will lead to.

"I wanted to ask you this in the hospital, but England are you sure you're okay?" Italy asked with his voice trembling. I gripped his shoulder gently, after the incident Italy was reminded of the day someone discovered his true identity. Not just him, it was also France, China and me.

America was talking about how someone almost discovered him and he laughed it off as if it were nothing. I turned to see China glaring and France have a pained look. I was about to scold the brat, but the next thing I know America is on the floor with a look of confusion. I was couldn't believe it, Italy had punched America and had tears running down his cheek. Just by looking at him, I knew it happened to Italy too.

_Flashback_

"_Bastardo! How dare you laugh at this! Have you any idea how anyone has suffered from being found out! All the pain I suffered because I wasn't careful! I will never forget it!" Italy shouted at the American and ran away! _

"_Italy!" Germany shouted as he and Japan ran after the Italian. Everyone else in the room just starred in silence and America had a look of guilt. I pulled him and took him to another room so I can explain why Italy attacked him._

"_America, do you know why we must be kept a secret from the public?"_

"_Yes. So no one could use us for political gain and attack." _

"_True, but the real reason is because some people in their own twisted pleasure want to get our hands with us." I told him what happened to me. "When I was young and naive I told this man that I was England. Then the next I knew I was held prisoner in his home and for three years I was tortured and sexually abused." America looked horrified and looked like he wanted to cry. I didn't want to tell America how I escaped because I didn't want anyone to know. One of the men didn't tighten my shackles so I easily slipped out. I remember grabbing the knife and creeping into his bedroom. I remember being scared and my hands were shaking but I still stabbed him. I don't remember how many times and I loved every minute of it! _

"_What happened to him?"_

"_I don't know, I somehow escaped and never saw him again." France and China didn't even know of my escape, I told them the same lie as America and it's going to stay that way. France was also sexually abused and they forced him to kill innocent people. China was tortured for months. In my recovery in the hospital, Italy told me what happened to him, he was also sexually abused and they forced his brother to watch and they raped him over and over again. _

"_America, I'll promise you this. I will do whatever it takes to keep everyone safe." The next day, I tracked down the one who almost found out about America and I have a new rose bush._

_Flashback Ends_

**Rachel's POV**

I can't think straight! Sarah had been trying to calm me down, saying that I was imagining things. That the dead can't come back to life, but I tried to tell her that Arthur is not human! I tried to show her the evidence but everything Greg researched was all gone! She looked at me as if I was crazy, and I just wanted to die on the spot.

"Rachel, I've been told I'm going to be working late okay!" Sarah called out as she walked out the door, and I could only watch her walk away. I really wish this was all a dream and I could wake up from it, but no. This is my life now, and I either have to endure to survive or just end it all right now…

**DING DONG**

The door bell! I peeked through the peephole and saw no one there. I hesitantly reached the doorknob and opened it quickly and saw a present…

It was a small blue box with a light pink bow. I opened and I screamed! I dropped it and an eye rolled out! There was a note that said.

_I'm Watching You_

_~ Arthur Kirkland_

There's no denying it. He's alive, and he knows where I am. I had to go find Sarah!

**America's POV**

I did a secret meeting and it was only the former allies and former axis powers(except Italy) and Prussia and Spain. I showed them the video of what Japan and I saw, and everyone looked in shock or jumped up from their chairs. The only person who wasn't scared was Russia. China looked at me and Japan in disgust.

"Is this some sort of sick joke you three pulled aru! It's not funny!" China shouted and was about to leave until Japan grabbed his arm to pull him back.

"No China san! It's true, England san murdered this man!" France looked closely at the man in the video.

"Oh mon Dieu! I've seen this man! He works for England!" I took a look closer and now know it was Gerald in this video. Germany had a look of panic and was going to leave the room. "Germany! Where the hell do you think you're going?!"

"Italy said he was going to visit England! That video was recently made now, then Italy could be in danger!" Romano and Japan were already behind.

"I'll come too!" I shouted and the rest soon followed me after. I don't know what's going to happen now! Maybe England was so traumatised that he probably thought he was in danger! But that look on his face, he was so...content! He wasn't grinning like a psycho like the chick, just a happy smile on his face!

**Alrighty! I finished this chapter! Ask as many questions and tell what you think the should happen next! I'm also going to write another Hetalia fic with England in another serial killer theme! I don't know why I'm writing another serial killer story with Hetalia, must be because I'm watching Dexter.**


End file.
